dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Healer
Healers are one of the basic roles available in DCUO. Their main task is ensuring that the rest of their group stays alive. =Healing Role= In order to acquire the Healing Role, you must select either Nature or Sorcery as your power set. Once you reach level 10, you will automatically acquire the Healing Role. When in this role, your damage potential diminishes to 60% but your healing abilities are increased 100%. =Stats= In order of importance for stats are: #Restoration #Critical Heal Chance #Power #Critical Heal Effect #Health All other stats have next to no benefit for any healer. Restoration Provides 1% increase to base heal per 4 points. A weapon skill with 45 points provides 11.25% increase to base heal. For example, if you have a base heal of 200 points and 400 Restoration, you would see a heal of 400 (200+100%). Adding an extra 40 Restoration would bring you to 420 (200+110%). Critical Healing Chance A direct increase to your healing ability, as calculated after Restoration, it increases your output by 100%. Obviously, the more healing you have from Restoration, the more direct benefit you get from Critical Chance. This has no value past 100% though it is currently impossible to reach this number - 27% appears to be the maximum attainable, minus any found on equipment. Power The amount of energy you have to use abilities. Without investing here, you will only be able to cast 4-6 abilities before needing to refill. Critical Healing Effect Adds a bonus to critical heals. Investment here is entirely dependent on your critical heal chance. The lower your chance, the lower value for this stat. The bonus is additive to the critical bonus so that 40% Critical Healing Effect translates into a 140% bonus to your heal, on a critical. Health Obviously, when you're dead you can't heal. =Powers= Nature See Also: List of Nature Powers Nature focuses on Healing over Time (HoT) spells and Shield spells to avoid damage. At level 30, you will have enough points to go into both aspects of your Power source, though with the ability to queue only 6 skills and overlap between them, you won't find huge benefits in doing so. Pheromones are releases with many abilities, which syngergize with other plant abilities for additional healing. Plants The passive benefit for specializing in Plants is 2% critical healing chance. *Blossom - Heals the lowest hit point person in the group that is within range and consumes Pheromones. *Bloom - Heals yourself and the group and consumes Pheromones. *Cross Pollination - Acts as a reverse chain heal, where the healing effect is larger the more targets it hits. Also consumes Pheromones. Shapeshifting The passive benefit for specializing in Shapeshifting is 5% critical healing effect. *Metabolism - Increases Healing over Time for you and the team. Releases Pheromones. *Regeneration - Regenerates health and power for you and your group. *Insectoid Form - Transform into a flying insect with greater healing skill. *Hive Mind - Increase healing ability for you and your group. *Swarm Shield - Casts a protective shield on the nearest person at low life. Sorcery See Also: List of Sorcery Powers Sorcery focuses on direct healing and area effect healing. The Destiny tree produces the Golden Soul effect which increases your critical heal chance by 10%. Summoning grants the Red Soul effect which only really affects one healing ability. You can only have 1 soul active at a time. Since you have enough points to go into both trees, it's important to manage which souls you are using at a given time. Destiny The passive benefit for specializing in Destiny is 5% critical healing effect. *Rejuvenate - Heals the lowest hit point person in the group that is within range. Grants Golden Soul. *Invocation of Renewal - Heals you and up to 7 other players. Grants Golden Soul. *Circle of Protection - Casts a healing effect area that heals all members within it over time. *Arbiter of Destiny - Gives you near infinite power but reduces movement speed and does not allow weapon usage. Provides a new Powerset that you need to configure. Summoning The passive benefit for specializing in Summoning is 2% critical healing chance. *Soul Well - Summons a well that heals nearby players. Grants Red Soul. *Summon Watcher - A robot ally that will heal your group as long as it's alive. *Transcendence - Regain health and power over time for your and your group. *Sacrificial Offering - Heals other players over time, sacrificing your own health. Does not consume health if Red Soul is active. *Life Element - Summon a crystal that when destroyed grants a healing aura to nearby players. Iconic Powers There are two tiers of Iconic Powers available, those that unlock at level 10 and are usable abilities and those that unlock at level 22 and are passive bonuses. The active ones do not provide healing benefits. The passive ones are best acquired in the order below: #Empathic Healing - 3% increase to Critical Healing Chance #Widsom of Solomon - 25 Vitalization & 100 Power #Miracle Worker - 10% increase to Critical Healing Effect Power Management Most abilities actively require Power in order to use them. All alone, you will likely have enough power to use at most 6-7 skills before you empty out. If you don't have an ability to heal, you can always use a Healing Canister. They are often found around bosses for just this reason. In order to acquire more Power there are 3 options: Drinking Soda This is by far the most costly method but it allows you to regain a significant amount of power in short order. It is a great option in emergencies. Group with a Controller Controllers have innate abilities that will restore power to you or to your group. They won't give you infinite power but it should be more than enough to keep full if the group is paying attention. Build your Combo Hit Meter The higher your Combo Hit Meter, the faster you will regenerate Power. Dual Pistol's Full Auto, Bow's Flurry Shot and Hand Blaster's Pulse Beam are easy to use attacks that quickly build up the meter. =Skills= Given that a healer's power regeneration is directly linked to their Combo Hit Meter, the faster the weapon, the better. In addition, since most enemies move around and deal area damage, you want to be as far away from them as possible, while still being in range of the area effect spells you cast. All weapons have a ranged mode but few have very quick attacks. As you can see, all skills provide benefits to healers in one form or another. Since fast attacks and Restoration are valuable, Dual Pistols is the optimum weapon skill for healers. Movement Skills provide no direct benefits to Healers as they require Supercharge, which can be best used elsewhere. category:Roles